


【原创bl】浔你所爱 h/肉/古风/r18/甜

by ArrtTemis



Category: R18 - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom, 原耽, 古风 - Fandom, 甜 - Fandom, 肉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrtTemis/pseuds/ArrtTemis





	【原创bl】浔你所爱 h/肉/古风/r18/甜

“浔表哥，你可还记得表妹的好，我待你早已不是兄妹之情，我……”还未说完，小娘子的一双美目就噙着泪花，肤若凝脂却挂着泪痕，轻轻咬着桃花似的唇瓣。  
“朔风如解意，容易莫摧残。”  
两人沉默了一会儿。  
“表妹，快回吧，这儿万一被哪个窥探到了，可不损了表妹的闺誉？表哥万万不想如此的。”他含着笑，注视着表妹的眼睛。这个男子身材修长，稍显瘦弱，面如冠玉，丹凤眼里流沔着温柔。一身锦缎杏衣腾着淡淡浮云，长发被白玉束发固定着，腰间则是玄色丝绸封腰，挂着苍云白絮玉佩。他是御史台寺卿，易浔。  
“阿常，送表小姐回去。”换作阿常的随从应了一声，劝着那位小姐回去了。  
“凌崖！”  
易浔话音刚落，一个黑影子就从暗处闪出。  
“属下在！”  
“那个狗将军在今天做了些什么？”  
“狗将军？”此时，一个男子突然出现在易浔身后，他和易浔身高相似，却要结实许多。皮肤稍黑，是健康的小麦色，眉眼不怒自威，但现在反倒是几分玩味与宠溺。此人身着紫色锦缎长袍，腰间挂着赤红石榴玉佩，青色腰封松松垮垮，一副玩世不恭的纨绔公子模样，谁能料到他是当今战功赫赫的镇远大将军，萧元豗。  
“你怎么进来的！”易浔回身，被吓了一跳。  
“就你家这墙，还能拦着我来看你？倒让我撞见了趣事。”萧元豗笑着，随后又学着方才离去的那位小娘子说话:“我待你已不是兄妹之情……子安哥哥，娶了表妹吧。”子安是易浔的字。  
听见萧元豗不仅模仿，还添油加醋，气的易浔脸色都变了。  
“混账东西！”易浔像极了炸毛的猫，已然没有了刚才的儒雅之气，冲上去就想揍萧元豗一顿，结果显而易见，他一介文臣，哪里打得过武将，还未过招，就被元豗一只手拿下。他把易浔的双手反扣在背后，坏心眼儿地附在他耳旁细语:“要是全京城的女子知道你的温柔只是伪装，实际上脾气比谁都臭会如何？”  
易浔的耳后比哪里都敏感，元豗的嗓音又几富磁性，还有些沙哑，此刻挑逗得他耳根子发烫。  
“二十三岁未娶，是不是因为你的脾气？”元豗笑得更坏了，眼神里带着十分的宠溺。  
“不……是。”后者执拗地咬着牙回答了他。  
“哦？那就是因为你有喜欢的人咯？”元豗挑挑眉，一个字一个字的抓挠易浔的耳朵。  
易浔低下头去，不作回答，冠玉般的面庞早已一片通红。  
元豗放开了易浔的手，从背后抱住他，轻咬了一下易浔的耳朵。  
“凌崖……送将军走……”他的语气有些颤抖，始终低着头。  
“你的奴才早就识相的走了。”元豗与易浔耳鬓厮磨，后者推开他不肯就范。  
“快说！你为何二十三岁还未娶！”他紧紧固着怀里不听话的人儿。  
“因为我喜欢上了一个混蛋！”怀里那人越挣扎，萧元豗就越想为难他。他听着这话，心里痒痒的，仗着自己力气大，而易浔又稍显瘦弱，当时就拦腰一抱。易浔愣了一会儿，便更不依了。  
“你个混蛋，快放我下来！我可是堂堂男子，这……成何体统！”他气急败坏地打了萧元豗一巴掌，元豗吃痛地把他放下来，沉默了几秒，嘴角勾起毛骨悚然的阴笑。他抓着易浔的胳膊就往房里走去，易浔哪里不知道这厮想做甚，满脸通红，道歉都还来不及，便已被抓进房去。  
进了房，萧元豗才发现这是书房，可是他已动了情，万不肯舍得放走易浔。  
他把易浔推倒在书桌上，书桌上几本书掉落在地上，他啃噬着身下人的耳，在他耳边吹气，身下的人儿早就酥软。他可是堂堂七尺男儿，不过身子单薄了些，怎能和那些娇娇娘一般被人肆意蹂躏？他越想越不甘，但身子越发不争气。  
萧元豗看着他眼里的不甘，转而又在他的动作下渐渐迷离，他宠溺地轻抚着他的脸，吻上了他的唇。  
易浔想推开他，可是他浑身瘫软，哪里还有力气？只能泄愤似的拽住他衣襟，后者竟以为是他在求欢，更加肆无忌惮起来，他入侵他唇里各个角落，贪婪地得到他的一切，两人缠绵好一会儿，分开时牵出了淫靡的银丝，依依不舍的姿态。  
易浔因缺氧，面色潮红，眼神迷离，双手无力地搭在书桌上，喘着粗气。  
元豗哪舍得停下，他噙着坏笑，眼波里流转的是极致的情动。他俯下身轻啄易浔的耳后根，另一只手拉开他的衣襟，一用力，那衣裳被撕破，玉白的胸膛一起一伏，元豗一面动情地吻着易浔，一面抚上他的胸口上的花蕊，惩罚性地捏着粉红樱桃，惹得身下人儿咬着唇微微闷哼。  
“瑾之……”瑾之是萧元豗的字。他的声音本就不浑厚，是有些青涩的少年音，此刻被挑逗得略微沙哑，分明是情动到极致的低喃。  
萧元豗勾了勾唇，身下的人一副极力忍受的小模样，虽说是男子，但也有女子比不上的媚态，顿时觉得口干舌燥，当真想把他吃干抹净。所以元豗一只手揉捏着易浔胸口的红樱，他的腿霸道抵在易浔双腿之间，易浔拗不过，双腿被分开，萧元豗另一只手不安分地抚上他的分身，他的分身已然兴奋地抬起头。  
萧元豗还是个记仇的，方才易浔这浑小子不仅说他是个狗将军，还无故打了他一巴掌，元豗越想越气，黑着脸，两边都加重了力道，揉捏了好一会儿，才褪去易浔的衣裳。  
易浔羞得浑身发烫，死命地咬着唇不发出身音，可是偶尔还是会情不自禁地闷哼几声。但他不知道，萧元豗就爱看他这模样。  
易浔的身体赫然袒露在元豗面前，他本来肤色就白皙，而因动情泛着桃红，一直红到脖子，一双丹凤眼氤氲着雾气，咬着薄唇，长发早已散乱，似白玉的胸膛上缀着两朵红樱，肌肉线条浅浅显显，倒也不是个孱弱的样子。胸口一起一伏，轻喘着，衣物半遮半解，玄色腰带随意散落在身上。腹部肌肉若隐若现，他的一双腿修长，被衣物遮了些，也不难看出他硬朗的肌肉线条。两腿之间的分身显得通红，翘得高高的，尖部隐隐泛着玉露。  
易浔羞得想坐起来推开萧元豗，后者一发力便钳住他的双手，摁在书桌上，易浔动弹不得，挣扎了几下，便也作罢，只是不敢瞧着萧元豗。  
“萧、元、豗，你个混蛋东西，我……”他一字一字地忿忿地咬得极重。  
“嗯？”听者一挑眉，掐了一下他的红樱，易浔吃痛地哼了一声，眼里流露出羞愤的神色，反击似地一口咬在他的肩膀上。  
他这副模样还咬了元豗一口，在萧元豗眼里这就是在求欢。  
元豗也不恼，霸道地吻上他的唇，舌头与对方不停地纠缠着，手轻轻从胸部滑到易浔的分身尖部。易浔被吻得晕乎乎的，经受不住这样的刺激，呻吟出了声儿。吻毕，元豗的手上动作不停。  
“嗯……瑾之……我……哈……我错了……”他眼神迷离地低喃着，这几声娇喘，着实是酥入骨子。  
“哈……啊……”他的口里只能吐出几个暧昧的音节，挠得萧元豗心痒痒。  
“啊……混蛋……我……受不了了……瑾之……放开我吧……嗯……”他既羞愤又无力，身子微微颤抖着。  
萧元豗俯下身，咬了他脖子一口，纤细的脖子上烙下了属于他的印记。  
“啊……！嗯……混蛋……你……”易浔经不住刺激，分身喷射出了玉露，身子瘫软下去，大口喘着粗气。  
“子安……看着我……”  
听者转过头，带着嗔意注视着萧元豗，又咬着嘴唇微微喘气。  
“快说你爱我。”  
易浔一怔，不好意思地扭开了头。  
“大丈夫就应该果断一些，嗯？”萧元豗在易浔的耳边悄声说道。  
“傻子才爱你呢！”易浔没好气地缩了缩脑袋。  
“好你个浑小子！看我今天不把你收拾得明天下不了床！”


End file.
